Savior
by IHATEFLUFF
Summary: He was their Hokage. He was their friend. He was their Savior. He was dead and all they could do was mourn. They went back though and they promised that this time things would be different.


**So this is a new story that was inspired by the author of a fanfiction that I forgot the title of. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters no matter how many shooting stars I wish upon.**

He was the embodiment of bravery and loyalty. He was everything you wanted to be and more. We believed he was unstoppable and he was, at least until he died.

He was the truest friend we would ever have. He was as kind as he was loud so when he died we mourned. We mourned while they had festivals celebrating his death. We mourned while they defiled his memory.

He was the happiest person you would ever meet. We found out that was a lie. We found out why he was so strong. We found out that his life was a living hell and we were his salvation. We thought he was ours.

He was our best friend, always there, always listening, even when we didn't think he was. We wanted him back but it was too late.

The day he died was a sad one and we mourned openly the loss of our savior. We didn't know that day would become the beginning of a new beginning because to us it felt like the end. All we could feel was sadness and anger at the injustice of it all. We didn't find anything wrong with the harsh storm brewing on that summer day. We reveled in it, believing that not even the earth should show happiness and beauty on this ugly day. The peculiar weather barely made a dent in our awareness so even as the lightening lit up the sky and the thunder sent bangs up to the heavens and down to the pits of hell we stood there, the water drenching us to the bone. We didn't feel the air surround us, spinning and tumbling, until the feeling became constricting. Our breath escaping our lungs to join the wind and throwing bits of earth and hair at us. We felt the fire surround us next, comforting us, drying us, until it began to burn and we turned into ashes and flew into the sky and nothing. We became nothing, we saw nothing, not even ourselves but that was nothing new, we lost ourselves a week ago today.

We wake up and we cry, we cry because we can't take it. It was too real but we know no blond boy so it can't be real. Our moms come in and comfort some of us. They hug us, tell us, and make us feel ok. Those without moms, or dads, or guardians suffer through it alone until we realize. We cry again, this time in relief because we get a second chance. We can make it better. We can see him soon and we rejoice. Tomorrow is the start of a new day. Tomorrow is the start of a new world.

The day was bright as the streets filled with people of all ages. Nine children ready for their first day of school, three already for their second. They enter at different times but they each catch each other's eyes and they see. They came early just to see. They sit together even though they want to cry but it's almost time. A young boy enters.

He is the last one there and all the attention is on him. His blond hair reminds them of the sun though his smile is a faux light. He doesn't notice the second of quiet, the halt in time as he as looked at with longing..

_Should we treat him the same?_

He stops in the middle of the classroom boisterous, proud, and scared. They see the teacher glare and they see the hokage enter soon after. He bellows at the top of his tiny lungs and they notice that he really is very tiny.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to become Hokage!"

This time he does notice the quiet and the laughter that comes after. Hi grin grows wider, so wide his eyes have to close. He doesn't notice the fire burning in their eyes or the clenching of tiny fists.

_Of course not._

Pink and blond separate from the group a wild looking black haired boy following after. The ones that were left behind were ready to defend. Ready for a massacre.

They each take one hand. Small kind smiles on their faces. They become fake for a second, the flinch obvious, heartbreaking in their eyes. Pink tries to hide a sad sigh but she knows that there is no point. He could always tell.

They lead him to the others and they know that he doesn't understand. He's tiny and confused and even though he wanted the attention he doesn't know how to handle it. It's him though.

_It's our Hokage._


End file.
